The present invention relates to a computer mouse apparatus and, more particularly, to a computer mouse apparatus that is adapted for use by a user""s feet and including a modular auxiliary unit for additional functionality.
Conventional hand mouse operation can be uncomfortable particularly over extended periods of time and has been known to be the cause of stress injuries or repetitive motion injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome and tendinitis. It is desirable to perform computer mouse manipulations with a user""s feet to reduce such stress injuries and increase the user""s comfort.
A number of existing foot pedal mouse devices have appreciated the desirability of performing mouse operations with the user""s feet. These devices, however, are typically multi-pedal systems that are bulky and uncomfortable to use as well as being expensive. The existing foot mouse pedals are also limited in mouse operation functionality.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a computer mouse assembly includes a foot pedal with at least one contact switch and a scrolling wheel. The foot pedal has an output device for communication with a computer. The computer mouse assembly also includes a modular auxiliary unit cooperating with the foot pedal for merged communication with the computer, wherein the modular auxiliary unit provides added mouse functionality to the foot pedal.
In a preferred embodiment, the modular auxiliary unit includes a track ball. In this context, the scrolling wheel translates linear motion by rotation about a central axis, and the track ball translates multi-directional motion by rotation about a central point. In one embodiment, the modular auxiliary unit includes a clip having cooperating surfaces that is configured to attach the modular auxiliary unit to a user""s article of clothing. Alternatively, the modular auxiliary unit may include a strap for securing the unit in a convenient location.
The foot pedal preferably includes two contact switches operable with a left click pedal and a right click pedal, respectively. The foot pedal may additionally include a third contact switch that is operable with the scrolling wheel. The left click pedal and the right click pedal are positioned adjacent each other in a side-to-side relationship, and the scrolling wheel is disposed above the left and right click pedals.
With this construction, computer screen operations such as pointing, clicking, holding, scrolling, highlighting, dragging and the like can be performed using two compact apparatuses, wherein, for example, pointing operations can be performed by hand using a track ball on the modular auxiliary unit while clicking, holding and scrolling operations can be performed with a user""s right and/or left foot with a pedal that includes one or two switches and a scroll wheel. The specific parameters and mouse functionality performed by the components can be customized to a user""s particular needs, and the invention is not meant to be limited to the described examples. For example, in one arrangement, highlighting and dragging operations can be performed by using the track ball or other device such as a touch pad and pedal simultaneously.
With this system, stress injuries from repetitive motion can be reduced, and operator comfort can be increased. In this context, it is more comfortable to operate the clip-on track ball of the auxiliary unit because the user""s arm is not extended, and it is also more comfortable to operate a single pedal with one foot while resting the user""s other foot on the floor.